miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Marinette Dupain-Cheng/@comment-26215720-20170102165008
Na grzybnię, jak ja nie lubię Biedronki. Marinette to ostateczność. Krytykujcie, fani Biedronki. Powiem jedynie, że dobrze, że w Polsce część osób lubi Czarnego Kota, bo przecież robi więcej od Biedronki. W końcu Biedra nie może mieć nawet plamki od brudnej roboty. Sama znam osobiście tylko jedną osobę, która woli Marinette. Nie podała uzasadnienia. Przecież tylu uratowała. Ale... Nie rozumiem, jak można wielbić kogoś za taki charakter?! Jako superbohaterka jest niemiła, arogancka, posunę się do wyrażenia, że wykorzystywała CK i jego uczucia, choć twierdzi, że jest zalotny do wszystkich dziewczyn. Otóż jest na odwrót, Kropeczko. Nie akceptuje tego, że Adrien rozmawia z kimś innym. Dobra, rozumiem. Lila kłamała. Ale co w tym złego? No dobra. Mówiła masę rzeczy, ogółem nieszkodliwych. Ale zbulwersowała się Biedra na wspomnienie o niej. no bo co zrobi słowo o miraculum? Nic. Najważniejsza jest Biedroneczka. Jest również subiektywna. Nie cierpi przebywać z Chloé w jednym pomieszczeniu. Okej, jest wredna. Ale mieć ją tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi, gdy chce dobrze?! Kazać jej milczeć?! Ma się wygórowane ideały, okej, jasne, ale ona ma rację. Ignoruje to, gdy Chloé ma rację ten jeden jedyny raz?! A Lila? Ponownie? Volpina uratowała miasto przed meteorem! Wiem, że to iluzja, ale chodzi o reakcję Powinni się cieszyć, że jest kolejna towarzyszka. Wtedy Biedra robi się zazdrosna. O to, że nie zebrała jej laurów. Jak wytłumaczyć to, że gdy Czarny Kot chwali Volpinę za osiągnięcie, ona z zadartym nosem powtarza, że dałaby radę. *tutaj wstaw wulgaryzm na G* prawda. Meteor by ją rozniósł. Jest słaba. Potem próbuje przestawić szyki w planie Lisicy. I co? Jajco, wiemy, że się przyzwyczaiła do wydawania rozkazów, nie umie ich słuchać. Taką barierę miała też Katniss Everdeen, ale Kropeczko droga, ona posłuchała w końcu tych rozkazów i poszła z Drużyną 451. Narażała życie. Ty nie. Skończyło się na tym, że plan Biedronki zawiódł. Powtórzę się - zazdrosna. No bo inny bohater uratował Paryż. A ona kręci noskiem i mówi, że to nic wielkiego. Potem wie, że Lisica włada iluzją, ale aby zadowolić złoczyńcę, wszystko. Na grzybnię. Czemu do jasnej grzybni próbuje oddać miraculum, wiedząc, że to iluzja?! Czemu?! Później myśli, że jedno marne przepraszam ucieszy Lilę. No i cel osiągnięty. Tyle, że jej nie wybaczyła. Ma gdzieś dobre intencje Czarnego Kota i chce szukać Adriena. Na nic jego zapewnienia, że wszystko dobrze. Na nic to, że on ma więcej czasu. Na nic to, że stoi tuż przy niej, a tylko przez jej arogancję (nie można inaczej tego nazwać) o tym nie wie. Mogła być dawno szczęśliwa. Jej wybór. Oczywiście scena z drzwiami cudowna <3 Nie zmienia jednak podstawy. Jest jeszcze coś. Dzięki Czarnemu Kotu ''ma jeszcze miraculum (Kamienne Serce, Volpina - wtedy oddałaby je dobrowolnie). I jak mu się odwdzięcza. Nijak. Ale ona uratowała go tyle razy przecież. Czemu musiała? Przez nią samą. Jej plany generalnie zakładają, że ona czeka na akumę, on walczy. Może z jakąś domieszką wspólnej akcji. A spalają często na panewce. Nawet <[[User:Pani chaousu|''PC]] [[Message_Wall:Pani chaousu|tablica']] https://orig14.deviantart.net/07bf/f/2016/236/c/f/discord_dla_pc_by_auricja-daf3ktl.png 17:40, sty 2, 2017 (UTC)>> nie ruszy (powstrzymuję się już od wulgaryzmów) aby oczyścić akumę, jak to było z Graczem. Gratki. To ''moja opinia'''''. Nie każdy musi się z nią zgadzać.}} Coś ni pykło, nie ma guziczka XD Ja chyba stworzę blog z moimi opiniami o postaciach, to lepsze niż zadania domowe XD Dobranoc. Czepialska Chappuś 16:50, sty 2, 2017 (UTC)